


GOOD NIGHT

by kirinily



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), carat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinily/pseuds/kirinily
Summary: Short Story of MINWON
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Mingyu Wonwoo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	GOOD NIGHT

Sedari tadi Mingyu bolak balik memperhatikan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.38. Langit sudah semakin gelap, malam semakin larut, ditambah dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit mulai mengguyur permukaan bumi.

"Shit, kenapa Wonwoo belum pulang?" umpat lelaki itu.

Mingyu gelisah kekasihnya yang belum kembali. Wonwoo tadi sore menelpon akan terlambat pulang, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Tapi ini sudah cukup malam dan perpustakaan mana yang masih buka jam segini.

Mingyu sudah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Wonwoo, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ponselnya tidak aktif yang membuat Mingyu semakin cemas.

Tit.

Terdengar suara kode dan pintu terbuka. Mingyu bergegas keluar.

"Kenapa kau baru pu-" ucapan Mingyu terhenti saat melihat keadaan lelaki dihadapannya.

Wonwoo dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti kucing yang habis dimandikan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan tubuh gemetar kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai basah begini?" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukan, mencoba mentransfer kehangatan.

"Aku lupa bawa payung," sahut Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum meski Mingyu tidak akan melihatnya.

"Harusnya kau memintaku menjemputmu."

"Mianhae Mingyu-ya, ponsel ku mati."

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang mencarimu, maafkan aku, Won." Mingyu melepas pelukannya.

"Oke, sekarang kau mandi, ganti bajumu. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Mingyu tidak mau Wonwoo terlalu dalam kedinginan masih menggunakan pakaian basah. Dan Mingyu pun harus berganti karena pakaiannya ikut basah.

"Mingyu," panggil Wonwoo pelan.

"Iya sayang?"

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku mandi?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah polos.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat, "Kau sudah kedinginaan, aku tidak mau membuatmu masuk angin karena mandi bersamaku." tolak Mingyu halus.

Wonwoo mendengus, ia kesal ditolak. Wonwoo masuk ke kamar dengan kaki dihentakkan.

Mingyu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu setelah makan malam, sayang." Teriak Mingyu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Wonwoo sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Mingyu bukannya ingin menolak ajakan Wonwoo, memang siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan ajakan kekasihnya? Dia hanya takut Wonwoo akan sakit, bila terlalu lama dikamar mandi. Apalagi habis kehujanan begitu. Mingyu lebih mementingkan kesehatan Wonwoo.


End file.
